


Slow Hand

by shake_off_everything20



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball, Big Gay Love Story, Boys In Love, Dating, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Gay Pride, High School, M/M, Male Friendship, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Venji - Freeform, creekwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shake_off_everything20/pseuds/shake_off_everything20
Summary: One Friday, Benji experiences the wonders of Victor at a Creekwood basketball game-and then on a date.  That evening, Benji takes Victor to a special spot that brings up past and present emotions. The boys learn about each other and share romance under the stars.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Slow Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on discussions in the Tumblr Love, Victor Hype Squad about Victor's hands and the desire to have the show focus on the boys' relationship. Looking forward to Season 2!
> 
> The title is from the song of the same name. 
> 
> Warnings: Detailed descriptions of clothes-on wandering hands and making out. Non-explicit references to sex.
> 
> Here's the Moodboard I created for the story: [ Tumblr ](https://thosequeenboys.tumblr.com/post/625986055250837505/this-moodboard-is-for-my-love-victor-fic-slow)

The candle in the glass jar gave Victor’s face a golden glow. Benji took in his boyfriend who was now finally starting to relax after his earlier athletic prowess. With each breath, his shoulders loosened, and his expressive eyes softened as he returned Benji’s loving gaze. The waitress appeared and placed their dinners on the table. “Enjoy,” she encouraged, before she rushed away.  


Victor’s mouth watered at the spaghetti tower nestled in the deep bowl before him. He stabbed his fork into the generous pile and leaned it slightly sideways. His pointer finger and thumb deftly turned the red-coated strands around the outer tines. He lifted the tight bundle to his mouth. His eyes closed as he bit into the dense carbs. After swallowing, Victor eagerly dipped the fork into the bowl again, tilting and then twirling.  


“This tastes sooo good. It’s perfect.” Victor said, enjoying the delicious, comforting food.  


“You must be hungry,” Benji said, trying hard to focus on cutting the ravioli squares before him without being distracted by Victor’s graceful fork maneuvers.  


Victor’s fingers rhythmically spun another portion of pasta. “Yeah, I hadn’t thought about food before or during the game,” he acknowledged before his lips coaxed the strands from his fork.  


“You can relax and enjoy your dinner now. You need the replenishment,” Benji said. A feeling intense affection toward Victor washed over him. His eyes followed Victor’s hand from his bowl up to his parted lips. 

“You were amazing tonight.” The words spilled out of Benji. “How did you learn to play?”  


Victor wiped his mouth with the napkin and his radiant smile blossomed. “Thanks,” he said. As he dug into the pasta, the flickering candle cast a shadow in the hollow of his high cheekbone. “When I was in fifth grade, I went to the local Boys & Girls Club after school. There was a small paved area with a broken hoop and no net, but we had a good time. It came naturally to me, and I loved the feel of the ball. This counselor, Brian, he really encouraged me.” Victor looked up as the images came to his mind.  


“Great he saw your talent.” Benji said. Victor nodded, and as he went back to his meal, Benji blinked to bring back the last few minutes of the earlier basketball game.  


Benji was sitting up straight on the hard bleacher, his legs open, taking in the action at the left side of the court: the opposing team was set to score. Suddenly the opposing player lost control of the ball in a flimsy dribble, and it moved out ahead out of his reach. Andrew swooped in and stole the ball. He pivoted gracefully and charged down the side of the court. He kept his eyes trained on his teammates to set up an inbound pass. Victor stood tall at mid-court parallel to Andrew. He raised his long pointer, middle finger and thumb with a slight shake signaling to Andrew that he was ready to finish the play. Eyeing the basket just ahead of him, Victor sprinted, keeping Andrew and the ball in his peripheral vision. Andrew passed the ball to Victor as he approached the basket, and in one graceful movement, his upper body turned slightly to grasp the ball and he leapt, crashing the leather orb with both hands through the net. Then Victor’s ten muscular fingers suspended his lithe body triumphantly as he held onto the rim, his knees bent up slightly, savoring the moment. He lingered on the cold orange metal, arms and torso long and lean, before dropping into his teammates’ back slaps. Benji rose to his feet clapping and whooping, caught up in the crowd’s rapturous cheering, their team’s victory sealed with only four seconds remaining on the game’s clock.  


Benji eyed Victor in the huddle of his teammates, offering high fives. Fleeting thoughts entered his mind. He was so proud of Victor and in awe of his athletic abilities. He admired his focus on teamwork. And honestly, Benji couldn’t wait to feel those big, agile hands on him. That thought was interrupted as Victor turned toward the bleachers looking for Benji. When their eyes connected, Victor unleashed his smile, mouthed ‘hey’ and raised his hand, bending it into a one-sided wave. Benji returned the wave, his broad grin expressed his admiration. The last thought Benji had as he made his way down the bleachers was, “I can’t believe….he’s mine.”  


Back at the dinner table, Victor placed his fork in his empty bowl. He smoothed the thick cloth napkin across his mouth, and rested it on the table as his eyes focused longingly on Benji.  


“Want anything else?” Benji asked, finishing off his last bite of ravioli and searching for the waitress.  


“Just to walk with you.” Victor said, dragging his hand across the table, as Benji snaked his own hand from his lap. Victor’s long fingers eagerly found their prize and intertwined with Benji’s. The boys’ eyes locked and lingered as the waitress approached. “Just the check, please,” Benji said shortly. Victor absentmindedly started to massage Benji’s knuckles with his thumb and middle finger, up and down, around and around, a gentle, intentional pressure. It was a perfect combination of firmness and softness, just like Victor. That hand… Benji reluctantly released it when the check arrived moments later. “My treat, in honor of today’s victor,” Benji said, grinning at his pun, and Victor chuckled.  


Feeling Victor staring at him, Benji ran his fingers through his hair and opened his legs. He pressed back into the chair, thrusting his hips up, as he loosened his wallet from his front pocket.  


Victor swallowed and his eyes widened at that display. “Thanks,” he spat out as he grabbed his backpack to distract himself. The boys pushed their chairs back in unison and headed toward the door. They paused outside the restaurant.  


“You up for a drive and then a walk?” Benji suggested, gazing up at the darkening cloudless sky. “It’s such a clear night. Stone Mountain Park is great for star-gazing.” He added.  


“Sure!” Victor agreed.  


After they parked, they headed up the path leading to the top of the small mountain. Victor’s big hand reached forward and grabbed Benji’s in mid-swing. He squeezed it tightly, as the night grew darker and the parking lot lights faded behind them. Finally, they were enveloped under an endless canopy laden with stars.  


Victor let go of Benji, and turned around taking in the magnificence that held them.  


“Wow, it’s like a 3-D movie without the glasses,” Victor exclaimed. “Some stars seems so close, like you can just touch them.”  


Benji pointed skyward. “There are the seven stars of The Big Dipper. It’s the most visible part of the Ursa Major constellation, the third largest of all 88 constellations.” 

“Wow, I’ve never seen the Big Dipper,” Victor said searching the sky. “Wait. I’m not seeing it. Show me. Please?” Benji took Victor’s hand and cradled his pointer finger, tracing the ladle image above them with both of their fingers.  


“That’s truly amazing!” Victor said, tracing the asterism again, while enjoying the pressure of Benji’s hand against his. “How did you learn that?” Victor inquired. Their hands lowered, but still touched tentatively.  


Benji shifted his gaze from the sky to Victor. “We went to the science museum when I was eight. They had this astronomy exhibit. I was really into it. My dad got me a book there. We used to read it together. And we’d find the constellations whenever we came here, and whenever we found ourselves under a dark sky on a road trip. I still look at that book sometimes,” Benji admitted quietly, as his eyes searched the expansiveness again.  


“That sounds really special. Maybe you can bring your dad here again. You know, for old time’s sake. Recall the memories you shared. And make new ones,” Victor suggested as he lifted Benji’s hand into his.  


“Maybe we could,” Benji said, turning toward Victor, aligning their eyes. “I..I should ask him. You’re right. It would be good for us have time together again. Thanks for suggesting that. For now, though, I’m happy to be sharing the mountain with you,” Benji noted.  


Victor pitched his head up and took in the vastness above him. Then he peered at Benji. So much depth – in the sky and next to him. There were so many layers of stars – and so many layers to Benji. Would he ever learn all there is to know about this boy? His interests, his knowledge, his feelings, his dreams? He knew he wanted to take the journey to try.  


Benji felt emotions pooling inside himself as he thought of happy times with his dad and their more recent strained exchanges. And that new glorious feeling of being able to share himself fully, and be heard and supported - by Victor. Benji changed the topic to keep the growing avalanche of feelings at bay. “Are you still on a high from today’s game?”  


Victor sighed. “It felt great to win the game. That play with Andrew was gold.” He laughed. “And we’re set up to go to the championship. But, honestly, the best part of today? Is this…. being with you. Here.”  


Suddenly, Victor leaned toward Benji and kissed his lower lip, and Benji’s lips engulfed his. Their heads tilted allowing their open lips to collide and their mouths to nip at every angle. Benji wrapped his hands around Victor’s back and Victor clasped Benji’s face, pulling him closer, wanting them to be joined under the magical veil of starlight. Their kisses were like a fire, generating heat just like the stars above them. As their kisses deepened, Benji pressed harder into Victor’s back to create momentum to keep them standing. Though he fought the urge move his hands lower on Victor’s back, drag them both down to their knees and ease Victor back on damp autumn ground.  


Victor released his hands from Benji’s face, and ever so gently, cupped the side of Benji’s neck, one hand resting under his hair. Benji let out a quiet moan and deepened his kissing. Victor’s hands then moved to Benji’s chest heading south to his hips. Benji froze, unable to focus on kissing as he followed the touch of those hands. Victor latched his index fingers through Benji’s front belt loops, while his thumbs rubbed small circles on Benji’s jeaned hipbones. He leaned in and kissed Benji’s forehead and temple. Benji moaned at the sensations. “Victor.” He faintly uttered, as he rocked into the rhythm of Victor pulling him gently by the belt loops. Benji tenderly kissed Victor’s cheek, and then ducked under his chin licking and sucking his neck and his collarbone. He was careful not to leave marks. “Oh. God.” Victor gasped, overcome by Benji’s thick, wet lips paving a path along his tender, exposed skin. Suddenly, they broke apart staring at each other, breathing heavily.  


Victor rejoined them by easing his hands around Benji’s hips. Benji’s hands reached out to Victor’s mid-line, and Victor slowly slid his hands into Benji’s back pockets. He spread his fingers as much as the constrained space allowed and kneaded him. Benji pressed forward and kissed Victor’s lips tenderly, enjoying those deft hands, now moving deliberately and precisely on him.  


After a few minutes, Victor suddenly released his hands from Benji’s pockets and held onto Benji’s waist. “I’m tired all of a sudden.” Victor said. leaning into Benji slightly for support. “The exhaustion from the game just hit me.” Victor knew it was more than that. He felt the intensity of falling into Benji emotionally and physically. He knew he wasn’t up for more, though it felt so amazing, a reflection of their genuine caring for each other and their friendship. He bit his lip worrying that Benji would be mad that he wanted to stop.  


“We better get you home for a good night’s sleep.” Benji said warmly without hesitation, taking Victor’s hand and leading him to the path. They walked downhill in silence, taking in the last of the stars, lost in their own thoughts. Victor breathed deeply, relieved that Benji didn’t seem annoyed or frustrated at his sudden request that their evening together draw to a close. Being with Benji was so fun, so easy, and he felt so cared for. Benji’s pulsing heartbeat was one remnant of his unsatisfied desire, but he was very clear that it was ok. He wanted to take things slowly with Victor, let them naturally unfold along with their friendship. It had been too rushed with Derek, and as a result, there wasn’t space for Benji to understand and talk about his feelings and preferences. It was something they did, not something they shared. He wanted it to be different with Victor. He wanted it to be perfect for Victor. And he knew he had some things to sort out in himself. Good things come to those who wait. Victor was worth the wait.  


In the car, Victor started the engine and turned toward Benji, “Maybe we can come back and you can show me your, um, other constellations.” Victor smirked slyly, giving Benji’s body an unsubtle glance, slightly embarrassed at his attempt at innuendo.  


Benji looked down and laughed. “So that’s what they’re calling it these days? In time, Victor. All things in time.” He said, as he connected his phone to the dashboard. “Ok. What music do you want to hear on the drive back?”


End file.
